bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bristol Rovers 3-3 Leyton Orient (27-11-2007)
On November 27th 2007, Rovers played Leyton Orient in a FA Cup First Round replay. The first game at Sincil Bank ended 1-1 thanks to a late Rickie Lambert equaliser. Originally the game was to be played a week earlier on November 20th, but due to a waterlogged pitch at the Memorial Stadium the game was rearranged for seven days later. Bristol Rovers v Leyton Orient After taking an early lead through Craig Hinton, Orient pegged Rovers back on 28 minutes to make it all square once again. Wayne Cordon was sent off for Orient early in the second half, but the 10-men took the lead just minutes later. Rovers again relied on a late goal from Rickie Lambert, this time a penalty after Jabo Ibehre handled in the box. Ibehre was sent off, Lambert scored the penalty and the game went to extra time. Adam Boyd got his second and Orient's third from the penalty spot to put 9-man Orient in front again. But there was to be one last equaliser, this time from Craig Disley who scored a header with little more than 10 minutes of extra time left. The game went to penalties with Rovers winning 6-5 to set up second round tie with Rushden & Diamonds. 11 Chris Carruthers |away='5' Tamika Mkandawire }} 5''' Craig Hinton |away='''6 Brian Saah }} }} }} 20 Craig Disley |away='8' Adam Chambers }} 26 Lewis Haldane |away='20' Jason Demetriou }} 9''' Rickie Lambert |away='''18 Adam Boyd }} }} 4''' Sammy Igoe |away='''7 John Melligan }} 18 Chris Lines |away='16' Jabo Ibehre }} |- |colspan="3" align="center"|'Penalty shoot-out' Chris Lines |away=Charlie Daniels }} Joe Jacobson |away=Jason Demetriou }} Rickie Lambert |away=Stephen Purches }} }} Craig Hinton |away=Paul Terry X'}} |- |colspan="3" align="center"|'Penalty shoot-out - Sudden Death David Pipe |away=Tamika Mkandawire }} Craig Disley |away=Adam Chambers X'}} Timeline *'2 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Craig Hinton *'28 mins:' Goal for Leyton Orient scored by Adam Boyd *'51 mins:' Wayne Cordon sent off for professional foul on Lewis Haldane *'55 mins:' Goal for Leyton Orient scored by Wayne Gray *'66 mins:' Substitution for Bristol Rovers - Sammy Igoe on for Chris Carruthers *'68 mins:' Wayne Gray booked for unsporting behaviour *'77 mins:' Adam Boyd booked for unsporting behaviour *'78 mins:' Substitution for Leyton Orient - Jabo Ibehre on for Wayne Gray *'80 mins:' Jason Demetriou booked for unsporting behaviour *'90 mins:' Jabo Ibehre booked for dissent, Paul Terry booked for dissent, Jabo Ibehre sent off for handball (second bookable offence), Penalty for Bristol Rovers scored by Rickie Lambert *'91 mins:' Craig Disley booked for unsporting behaviour *'92 mins:' Penalty for Leyton Orient scored by Adam Boyd *'95 mins:' Lewis Haldane booked for unsporting behaviour *'100 mins:' Substitution for Bristol Rovers - Chris Lines on for Lewis Haldane *'111 mins:' Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Craig Disley *'113 mins:' Substitution for Leyton Orient - John Melligan on for Adam Boyd *'120 mins:' Penalty shoot-out ** Charlie Daniels scored for Leyton Orient (0-1) ** Chris Lines scored for Bristol Rovers (1-1) ** Jason Demetriou scored for Leyton Orient (1-2) ** Joe Jacobson scored for Bristol Rovers (2-2) ** Stephen Purches scored for Leyton Orient (2-3) ** Rickie Lambert scored for Bristol Rovers (3-3) ** John Melligan scored for Leyton Orient (3-4) ** Sammy Igoe missed for Bristol Rovers (3-4) ** Paul Terry missed for Leyton Orient (3-4) ** Craig Hinton scored for Bristol Rovers (4-4) ** Tamika Mkandawire scored for Leyton Orient (4-5) ** David Pipe scored for Bristol Rovers (5-5) ** Adam Chambers missed for Leyton Orient (5-5) ** Craig Disley scored for Bristol Rovers (6-5) Category:Home matches Category:FA Cup matches Category:Leyton Orient matches Category:27 November Category:2007 Category:3-3 draws Category:Penalty shoot-outs